Coming Home
by princesspomegranate
Summary: Loki has been away on a hunting trip for two weeks, leaving Sigyn bored and home alone. So when he returns, she is ecstatic- until she notices that something is wrong with her husband. Post Five Kisses/Pre Mischief, Magic and Fidelity.


That day marked two weeks since Loki had departed. He, Thor, Lady Sif and the Warrior's Three had set out on some sort of hunting trip without knowing the duration of their trip. Sigyn didn't know why Loki had gone; he'd never given her even the hint of an impression that he liked that sort of thing.

_Peer pressure from his brother_, she had guessed in the two weeks that she'd had to think about it. She sat in their rooms beside the fire, mulling over that suspicion for some time. Loki might not particularly enjoy hunting, but her husband _did_ seem to revel in any opportunity to beat his older brother. Who could ride the fastest; who could kill the biggest animal- it didn't matter to Loki. Just as long as he got the chance to beat Thor.

It was one of the things she'd started to notice before they married, and something only confirmed afterwards. Loki had brother issues- and not in the same way that she had sibling issues. _Sigyn's_ sisters were irritating, but her relationship with them didn't affect her like Loki's relationship with Thor affected him.

Loki had an inferiority complex in a big way. He seemed to think that everyone favoured his brother so much more than him- a fact that she couldn't entirely disagree with him on. Sigyn had noticed, on occasion, that people did treat Loki poorly; as the lesser brother.

All she could do was tell him that he was the only man she loved and the only man she ever _would_ love. That was something that other people couldn't take away with the snipes and jibes that they directed at him. And when she was alone with him, she seemed to make those things melt away. Or distract Loki from thinking about them, at least.

Loki had been gone for almost two weeks, and Sigyn missed him. It was the first time since they'd been married that he had left her for more than a day. And she was _feeling_ it. Sigyn hadn't realise how much she'd miss him until he had gone. The empty space in their bed, the occasional piece of music playing, the tiny touches that just meant he was there. She was even starting to miss his tricks.

So when he surprised her by returning that night, she was more than happy- for a moment. Her face lit up at the sight of him, but her expression quickly changed when she noticed the cut on his cheek and the rip in his sleeve that hinted at an injury below.

"Loki! What- what happened?" she frowned, her voice several octaves higher than it normally was.

"Oh, nothing-" he started, but Sigyn didn't let him finish.

"Loki, why haven't you gone to the infirmary?"

He rolled his eyes at her as he stepped further into the room, closer to where she sat.

"It's nothing. I can take care of it."

She frowned and asked, "Are you sur-"

"Sigyn, I'm _fine_."

She stared at him for some time, and he just returned her gaze, making no other move to further fuel the situation. _If he's going to be stubborn then I am too_, she thought, standing from the seat in front of the fire that she had claimed as her own.

"No you're not, Loki."

He opened his mouth to reply but she continued, taking control of the situation before he could.

"And if you're going to insist on not going to the infirmary then I'm just going to have to take care of you."

He stared at her for a short moment, raising an eyebrow at her suggestion. _What an unusual thing for her to propose, _he thought. Surely she didn't think that she would be able to heal him. Sigyn pulled him around the sofa and to the high-backed chair that stood opposite to her own, forcing him to sit.

"_You're_ going to take care of me?" he queried sceptically.

"Yes."

Loki couldn't stop the small smile that played on his lips when she moved off to get a towel, a basin of water and something to wrap his arm with. She really _was_ taking this seriously. It amused him to see how she seemed to want to play at amateurish healing; to ensure his health even though his injuries were nothing serious in his opinion.

Sigyn returned with every item that she'd left to retrieve and knelt beside him. He watched her carefully as she rolled up the sleeve of his shirt, careful not to even brush the wound. She chose to ignore the one on his cheek; that was merely a scratch- it would be fine. His arm though, Sigyn wasn't too sure about that.

She started dabbing the cut on his arm, beginning to clean it. A motion which caused him to wince a little at the feel of the damp cloth. She paused for a second, her eyes flickering between his arm and his face, watching for any further sign of his discomfort. But she continued soon enough, when he dismissed the wince with a roll of his eyes.

Sigyn finished cleaning his arm carefully, trying to avoid making him wince again. He might not have been showing it, but she was quite sure that it was hurting him. _It must be stinging, at least_, she thought. She finished quickly and dropped the towel into the basin, picking up the material she planned to use to bandage his arm.

"You know absolutely nothing about healing, Sigyn," Loki smiled amusedly, looking down at her.

She merely frowned back at him and proceeded to delicately wrap the wound.

"I know more than you think," she replied, tying a knot in the edges of the material to keep it in place.

Loki raised a brow, the corners of his lips turning upward. She had done far better than he'd thought she would, and he couldn't help but wonder how she knew how to clean and wrap a wound as she just had. He didn't get a chance to ask though, as Sigyn turned her frown on him again.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Oh, the usual. Just a simple error; we ran into a pack of wolves."

Her eyes widened at the mention of wolves and the thought of how much worse the result of such a collision could have been. Then again, all of them- her husband included- were skilled warriors. If anyone could fight off wolves then it was them- but not without consequence apparently.

Seeing her expression, Loki continued, "It was nothing really; we dispatched them quickly enough. It's just a small cut- if you think that this is bad, you should see Thor and the others," he replied, trying to dismissively make light of what had happened.

"I don't care about Thor and the others; the only one I care about is you," Sigyn said, staring at him fixedly.

Loki smiled. His hand shifted to cup her cheek and she leant in to him, resting her head on his knee.

"I missed you," she said after a long silence.

"And I you, love."

"Then it's settled," she smiled.

Loki narrowed his eyes slightly and asked, "_What_ is?"

Sigyn lifted her head from his knee and looked at him.

"The next time you go, I go too."

Frozen for a moment, Loki looked at her seriously. He looked at her as if what she had just said was outrageous- and in his opinion, it _was _outrageous. She wanted to go with him? _Hunting_? Walking into an unknown danger that she hadn't the skill, knowledge or training to defend herself against?

"No, Sigyn," was his simple reply.

She blinked.

"Why not? You just said you missed me-" she started to object.

"Sigyn, I said _no_," he said, a frown creasing his brows together.

"Loki, what possible reason could you have for saying no?"

He let out a long breath, the sound hissing out of his mouth.

He was clearly beginning to get frustrated, but he managed to keep his voice level as he explained, "Sigyn, when I came back like this, I saw your face. This is nothing; a meagre injury to be easily dismissed. I can fight my way out of anything, but the question is, can you?"

He paused and watched her expression change. He knew what her answer would be without her even having to reply though, so he just continued anyway.

"What do you think would have happened to you were you there? What injury would you have gained that I would have had to suffer worrying about? I won't let you put yourself in any sort of danger."

She stared at him, no words coming to mind.

"I want you safe, Sigyn; and home is safe."

It took some time for her to think of a reply to that. His reasoning was sound, she supposed. She might not have liked what he said, but it still made sense. And the fact that he wanted her safe was sweet too. Yet Sigyn couldn't help but think that even if that wasn't the truth, Loki had convinced her into believing it anyway. She was safer here, and it was for her own good to remain in such a place.

"I... I suppose I can understand that..." she said slowly. "I just wanted to be with you- and don't say that I wouldn't be safe, because I _know_ that I'm safe with you too."

But Sigyn knew she wouldn't ask him again. How could she when the only reason he denied her was for her own safety? It was actually quite charming. Shaking her head out of her thoughts, she got to her feet.

"Have you eaten?" she enquired, trying to change the subject.

Loki shook his head.

"I'll call for some food-"

But he quickly cut her off with, "Not yet."

She looked at him curiously for a moment, confused.

"It's been two weeks. I'd like a quiet moment with my wife first- one that doesn't involve bandages or arguments."

Sigyn smiled at him and let him pull her into his lap.

"Are you sure it's just _one_ moment you're after?" she laughed.

"Perhaps a few more," he hinted.

"Then _perhaps_ I should keep count," she suggested with a smile.

Smirking, he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"One."

Another went to her jaw.

"Two."

To the side of her neck.

"Three."

Loki turned her on his lap, so that her legs fell on either side of his, and his kiss moved on to the base of her neck.

"Four," Sigyn smiled, continuing her count.

"Stop counting love, this could go on all night."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi guys! :D**

**This one just came to me when I was at work the other day (goodness knows why I'm inspired there- probably just letting my mind wander out of boredom...). :)**

**Question: Am I too evil with all these cliffhangers? Answer: Yes. Solution: I'm writing a *cough*sequel*cough* to After The Wedding; strictly M rated to make up for it. :P**

**My friend met Tom Hiddleston on a train yesterday. I just about passed out when I found out. So depressed I wasn't there. THIS IS WHY WE ALL MUST RIDE TRAINS MORE OFTEN! :P (But seriously, WHY was I not there? :| )**

**Kit xx**


End file.
